With the constant update and the development of the technology, the bendable flexible element manufactured by utilizing the flexible substrate has the possibility to become the main stream apparatus of the next generation optical-electric element. For instance, the flexible element, such as the display, the chip, the circuit, the power source, the sensor and etc. can achieve the functions that the traditional optical-electric element cannot realize, and has better advantage in the cost and the user experience. The flexible display is illustrated, which is a method of manufacturing elements on the surface of the substrate which is constructed with flexible material, and the Active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) can be illustrated. The flexible substrate needs to be manufactured or attached on the surface of the rigid substrate, and then the element manufacture is proceeded. Finally, the flexible substrate is stripped from the rigid substrate. Thus, how to effectively strip the flexible substrate from the rigid substrate is the key technology of production of the flexible element.
At present, the main stripping manner is to utilize the laser ablation. The high intensity laser is applied to the border of the polymer flexible substrate and the rigid glass substrate to ablate the polymer of the interlayer for achieving the stripping of the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate. Such manner can realize the mass production but the scan dimension of the laser directly restricts the mass production rate, and the generated heat energy can cause the larger damage to the flexible display film. Thus, it is difficult to be applied for the manufacture of the large scale flexible display. Significantly, the operation of the device of the laser ablation is complicated, and the apparatus is expensive and causes cost burden. For raising the yield of the product and reducing the cost, it is extremely urgent to develop the method which is mild and easy to operate and the cost thereof is cheap.
Many companies and the scientific research institutions in the display industry at present have proposed various solutions. For instance, LG utilizes chemical method to corrode the stainless steel substrate for achieving the stripping of the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate but the chemical solution corroding the stainless steel also has corrosion function to the flexible element, which leads to that the lifetime of the flexible display is greatly decreased. Samsung utilizes the resistor heating sense detachment skill, which detaches the substrate and the glass with the heating method. However, the over high temperature needs to add process for the protection to the light emitting element, and results in that the yield and the cost cannot be ensured. TCL (CSOT) utilizes a second rigid substrate embedded between the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate and ensures that the area of the second rigid substrate is smaller than those of the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate. Then, the cutting is implemented along the second rigid substrate, which gently and effectively to achieve the stripping of the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate. This method realizes the stripping of the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate but it still faces the same stripping issue while separating the flexible substrate and the second rigid substrate, which can easily cause the damage to the flexible substrate.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a stripping method of a flexible substrate to solve the aforesaid issue.